The present disclosure relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a computer program. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an information processor for executing manipulation controlling processing for a GUI, an information processing method, and a computer program.
Since a touch panel can realize a user interface (hereinafter also referred to as “a UI” for short) which is intuitive and easy to use, heretofore, the touch panel has been used in ticketing devices of transport facilities, ATMs of banks, and the like. In recent years, the touch panel has come to detect an operation made by a user, and thus have come to realize different manipulations for an apparatus than other manipulations made by using existing buttons. As a result, in recent years, the touch panel has been frequently used in portable apparatuses such as a mobile phone and a game apparatus. For example, JP-T-2010-506302 discloses an apparatus which starts tactile sensation feedback before a user comes in contact with an input area of a touch panel or the like based on presence of an object lying in the vicinity of the input area of the apparatus, thereby generating a tactile effect on the apparatus.